Bitte Spring Nicht
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Will Bill make it in time or will he be too late? - Tokio Hotel story


**Bitte Spring Nicht. . .**

She stood at the top of the building, standing on the ledge, looking straight ahead with blank, emotionless eyes. There was a crowd gathered around the building, looking up at her, but she knew that they weren't going to help her; they were just bored and looking for a teen's suicide jump to watch so they can brighten their own day.

"Spring nicht! Sie können durch diese!" _'Don't jump! You can get through this!'_ The police called up to her. "Nur Schritt aus der Kante!" _'Just step off the ledge!'_

'Über den Dächern,

Ist es so kalt,

Und so still.

Ich schweig Deinen Namen,

Weil Du ihn jetzt,

Nicht hören willst.

Der Abgrund der Stadt,

Verschlingt jede Träne die fällt.

Da unten ist nichts mehr,

Was Dich hier oben noch hält.'

"Welchen Weg?" _'Which way?'_ She asked bitterly, not daring to look down at the crowd below her.

"Vergeuden Sie nicht Ihr Leben! Eine Menge Leute liebe dich!" _'Don't waste your life! A lot of people love you!'_

'_Nein, sie nicht. Vor allem nicht. . . Ihn nicht. . .'_ 'No, they don't. Especially not. . . Not him. . .' She thought, a tear falling from her sapphire blue eyes.

Her makeup, long since faded due to her tears, was just like that of Bill Kaulitz's. Her and Bill had spent most of their lives together, their families were close. They were close. Until that one day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ich hasse dich! Ich will nie, Sie wieder zu sehen!" <em>'I hate you! I never want to see you again!' _Bill Kaulitz all but shouted._

_Their simple argument had escalated into this. Bill wanted to take back what he said at once as he saw the heart-crushing pain, horror, and sadness is Ash's sapphire eyes._

_Ash opened her mouth to say something, but when she tried to speak, her voice cracked and a lump formed in her throat. She looked one last time into the chocolate-honey eyes of those she loved, her own eyes overflowing with tears, before she ran. She ran, not looking back._

* * *

><p>'<em>Jetzt bin hier ich, etwa von einem Gebäude zu springen. . .'<em> 'Now here I am, about to jump off a building. . .' She thought, remembering the fight that happened two days ago.

Ash wondered why she was doing this other than that fight. Her life was messed up, her parents were divorced and barely talked to her after she joined the band, she barely had any friends, she had depression, Bill wouldn't even be in the same room with her let alone talk to her anymore, and everyone she was close to just seemed like they didn't want to be near her anymore. . .

She moved one foot forward, only an inch, the heel of her boot clicking on the stone. "Auf Wiedersehen Welt. . .Tut mir leid, Bill, aber das ist die bessere Wahl für mich zu machen. . ." _'Goodbye world. . .I'm sorry, Bill, but this is the better choice for me to make.'_ She mumbled quietly, moving her foot forward again.

"NEIN! SPRING NICHT!" _'NO! DON'T JUMP!' _A voice yelled from somewhere on the roof, the sound of running footsteps getting nearer.

'Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

Lass mich nicht I'm Stich,

Spring nicht.

Die Lichter fangen Dich nicht,

Sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Erinner Dich,

An Dich und mich.

Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,

Bitte spring nicht.'

Ash froze in her tracks, instantly knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Bitte, Ash. . ." _'Please, Ash. . .' _Bill Kaulitz said as he sobbed quietly, running to the edge and grabbing Ash's hand. "Spring nicht. . ." _'Don't jump . . .'_

'In Deinen Augen,

Scheint alles sinnlos und leer.

Der Schnee fällt einsam,

Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

Irgendwo da draussen,

Bist Du verloren gegangen.

Du träumst von dem Ende,

Um nochmal von vorn anzufangen.'

"Warum sollte ich, nicht Bill?" _'Why shouldn't I, Bill?'_ Ash mumbled.

"Da. . . Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

Lass mich nicht I'm Stich

Spring nicht.

Die Lichter fangen Dich nicht,

Sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Erinner Dich,

An Dich und mich.

Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,

Bitte spring nicht

Spring nicht." Bill sang softly.

"Liegt. . .Sie sagte, Sie hasste mich. . ." _'Lies. . .You said you hated me. . .' _Ash said, choking on a quiet sob.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang,

Ich Dich halten kann.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang.

Nimm meine Hand,

Wir fangen nochmal an.

Spring nicht.

Bill frowned deeply. "Bitte, spring nicht, Ash." _'Please, don't jump, Ash.'_ He pleaded. "Ich habe meine Ausführungen Sekunden nachdem es meinen Mund verlassen, ich wollte nichts mehr als um es zurück zu nehmen, ich wünsche, dass ich nie gesagt, jeder davon, ich war nur wütend bereut. . . Bitte, Ash. . ." _'I've regretted what I said seconds after it left my mouth, I've wanted nothing more than to take it back, I wish I never said any of that, I was just angry. . . Please, Ash. . .' _The raven haired teen pleaded, crying silently.

His tears fell onto the hand he was holding. Ash frowned, feeling the tears drip onto her fingers. Her hand held tightly onto his before slipping out of his grip.

"Es tut mir leid. . ." _'I'm sorry. . .'_ She said, falling forward.

"NEIN! LASSEN NICHT SIE! ICH LIEBE DICH ZU VIEL EIN ZWEITES MAL GEHEN LASSEN!" _'NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO A SECOND TIME!'_ Bill shouted, pulling Ash back up once he regained his grip on her hand.

He sat down on the stone roof of the building, holding Ash tightly as he cried silently. "Bitte, nie wieder tun. . ." _'Please, never do that again. . .'_ He begged, cradling her tightly in his arms.

"Ich kann nicht. . . Ich verspreche. . ." _'I won't. . . I promise. . .' _Ash said, crying despite herself.

"Ich liebe dich, Ashi." _'I love you, Ashi.'_ Bill mumbled, using his nickname for her that he came up with seconds after they first me.

"Ich liebe dich, Billa." _'I love you, Billa.' _Ash replied, using a nickname for him that her and Tom use.

Bill kissed her forehead lightly, wiping away both of their tears, before picking her up and carrying her back to the hotel that the band was staying at.

'Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

Lass mich nicht I'm Stich

Spring nicht.

Die Lichter fangen Dich nicht,

Sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Erinner Dich,

An Dich und mich.

Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,

Bitte spring nicht.

Spring nicht.

Und halt Dich das auch nicht zurück.

Dann spring ich für Dich.'


End file.
